Le coeur en guerre
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: "Charlie la réceptionna alors avec une facilité qui la faisait toujours rire. Mais, ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Ce soir, Charlie avait encore risqué sa vie et elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir."


Le coeur en guerre

La porte claqua.

Hermione se retourna avec une hâte non feinte. Elle avait eu peur. Elle l'attendait depuis des heures. Ses yeux bruns, déjà remplis de larmes, rencontrèrent les iris bleutées de son amant. Son visage exprima un soulagement indescriptible et elle courut jusque dans ses bras. Charlie la réceptionna alors avec une facilité qui la faisait toujours rire. Mais, ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de rire. Ce soir, Charlie avait encore risqué sa vie et elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Elle leur avait dit que cette mission n'était pas assez préparée, qu'il était important d'analyser chaque détail et d'étudier chaque possibilité. Mais ils manquaient de temps. Ils manquaient toujours de temps. Et malgré ses efforts, Hermione ne pouvait pas jouer sur tous les tableaux. Alors comme à chaque fois, elle avait tremblé, pendant des heures. Et il était rentré enfin, vivant.

Les mains fines d'Hermione s'accrochèrent aux vêtements de Charlie pendant que celui-ci la serrait un peu trop fort. Lui aussi avait eu peur. Sa main rugueuse prit la nuque de la jeune femme et naturellement leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Les mots étaient inutiles. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Besoin d'une chaleur qu'ils étaient les seuls à s'apporter. À la lueur du feu de cheminée, les deux corps fondirent avec passion, égarant de nombreux vêtements au passage…

.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur les billes bleues et tendres de son amant. Elle lui sourit et il caressa sa joue de son pouce.

-Bien dormi ?, murmura Charlie.

Hermione sourit un peu plus et s'étira dans les draps défaits. Puis, comme à son habitude, elle se blottit dans les bras de son amour.

-Comme à chaque fois que tu es là. Et toi ?

Charlie se contenta d'un sourire et lui embrassa le nez. Hermione gloussa doucement.

Les bras musclés de Charlie l'entourèrent et elle se sentait, comme toujours, en sécurité. Seul Charlie arrivait à lui faire ressentir ce sentiment. C'était agréable en ces temps incertains.

Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent et ils savaient que la bulle allait exploser. Ils devaient parler de la veille, ils devaient continuer d'affronter la guerre. Hermione ne posa aucune question, Charlie n'aimait pas être brusqué. Le sujet était délicat, on parlait de guerre, de morts. Elle avait déjà compris qu'il y avait eu beaucoup. Il y en avait toujours mais là, elle savait qu'un ami était tombé. Le rouquin soupira et passa une main sur son visage, fermant ses yeux au passage.

-Nath, Emily, Josh et Dean n'ont pas survécu. Ils ne sont certainement pas les seuls mais…

Hermione accusa le coût douloureusement. Dean était l'une des figures de la résistance. C'était devenu un ami et sa perte lui était douloureuse. Au moins, elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas souffert.

Charlie laissa volontairement un blanc. Il attendit qu'Hermione retourne ses yeux mouillés vers lui. Il n'était pas des plus romantiques. Pourtant, parfois, cela lui venait avec facilité. Il regarda les petits yeux brillants d'Hermione, sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait un peu. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il leur laissa quelques secondes, s'enivrant de l'odeur d'Hermione et de sa chaleur.

-Mais j'avais trop besoin de toi pour attendre et je savais que tu étais inquiète. Une réunion sera tenue aujourd'hui, à 18h, murmura Charlie.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras. Ses amis mourraient tous les jours. Trois ans que la guerre continuait. Les morts s'accumulaient.

Au fur et à mesure des missions, Charlie et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés, sans trop savoir comment. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour eux, mais ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Tout s'était passé naturellement et ils avaient préféré garder leur relation secrète. C'était plus facile ainsi. Et surtout, Hermione n'avait pas pensé que cette relation deviendrait sérieuse. Tout ceci était parti d'un attrait sexuel, d'un besoin de chaleur et d'amour voilé. Charlie avait trop besoin de liberté, lui semblait-il alors. Mais les choses s'étaient passées différemment et Charlie l'aimait ou du moins, avait appris à l'aimer.

Désormais, Hermione n'avait plus de doutes, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus que Charlie. Et elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'aurait plus qu'elle. Quoi qu'il arrive.

.

Hermione soupira. La réunion avait été difficile et elle se refusait d'y penser à nouveau. D'autant plus qu'elle devait préparer sa prochaine mission. Elle partait au coeur de l'Angleterre avec Ron et Neville. Harry restait au QG, comme souvent. La décision de sa quasi non participation était tombée il y a longtemps et Harry avait dû s'y plier. Parfois, l'ancien Gryffondor en avait assez. Il passait son temps à s'entraîner sans pouvoir aller sur le terrain et voyait ses amis et sa, pour ainsi dire, famille se battre aux périls de leur vie. D'une certaine façon, Hermione était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas à craindre pour la vie d'Harry. Elle s'inquiétait pour trop de personnes déjà, Charlie étant en première ligne de ses inquiétudes.

Mue par son instinct, Hermione tourna la tête et vit son rouquin discuter vivement avec Bill. Les deux frères faisaient de grands gestes et semblaient énervés. Finalement, Charlie fronça les sourcils et commença à partir. Il vit alors Hermione, lui fit un faible sourire et s'éloigna à grands pas.

La jeune sorcière n'hésita pas et, après un regard pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle prit la suite de Charlie. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand un grand bras musclé l'attira dans une des nombreuses pièces du QG.

Les lèvres de Charlie attaquèrent sa peau. Quelques frissons traversèrent Hermione qui soupira doucement. Les lèvres pleines et douces de Charlie remontèrent jusqu'à la mâchoire d'Hermione puis son oreille droite. Ses dents emprisonnèrent le bout de chair et il murmura, la voix rauque.

-Tu feras attention à toi ?

L'esprit embrumé par son désir, Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle profitait des mains de Charlie qui effleuraient son corps à travers ses vêtements. Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsque les paumes du rouquin prirent sa poitrine et la malaxa doucement. Dans un même temps, la bouche de Charlie l'attaquait de toutes parts. Les yeux brûlant, les lèvres humides et la bouche légèrement ouverte, Hermione regarda Charlie. D'un sourire, le jeune homme accéda à sa requête silencieuse. Passant alors sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et il embrassa son amante avec toute sa passion.

Le reste ne fut que soupirs et amour.

.

Hermione semblait contrôler la situation. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle un certain malaise ? Son sixième sens lui faisait rarement défaut.

-C'est trop calme, murmura gravement Neville.

Ron hocha la tête et Hermione se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. S'ils avaient tous les trois un mauvais pressentiment, ce n'était pas bon signe. Sans compter que leur indic' aurait déjà dû être avec eux.

Hermione ferma les yeux rapidement. Elle avait peu de temps et devait prendre une décision, immédiatement. C'était elle qui dirigeait cette mission et c'était à elle de faire ses choix. Soit ils partaient, en sachant que cela sacrifierait leur indic', soit ils restaient au risque d'être fait comme des rats.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard de Ron. La connexion n'était pas la même qu'avec Harry mais les deux amis arrivaient à se comprendre rapidement tout de même.

-On ne peut pas sacrifier Blaise, murmura Ron. Je ne l'aime pas mais sans lui on aurait perdu une vingtaine de membres.

-Il peut sauver encore de nombreuses personnes, compléta Neville. Il est trop important.

Hermione hocha la tête. Pour elle aussi la vie de Blaise était importante. Ils lui devaient beaucoup. Et contrairement à ses amis, Hermione appréciait grandement le métisse. Avalant sa salive, Hermione comprit qu'ils venaient de prendre une décision capitale.

-Alors l'un de nous doit tomber dans le piège, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle savait qu'ils allaient tous mourir sinon. Les regards des garçons lui confirmèrent ses doutes.

-Pour chercher de la nourriture, répondit Ron la voix basse.

Hermione sut d'avance qu'elle ne serait pas sacrifiée et cela lui déchira le coeur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mené l'un de ses deux amis directement à la mort tout en se sachant immunisée. Mais c'était la consigne d'Harry, tout mais pas Ginny et elle. Et tous la savait trop intelligente pour la sacrifier. Hermione était bien trop utile. Les yeux gonflés de larmes, Neville hocha la tête. Hermione lui prit alors la main et le regarda avec tendresse.

-Je ne saurais jamais si c'est une fille ou un garçon, chuchota l'ancien Gryffondor.

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux. La guerre était impitoyable.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te sacrifier Nev, je…

Mais l'ancien Gryffondor secoua la tête. Il était résigné.

-Harry a besoin de vous.

Hermione était trop concentrée pour voir, pour prévoir. Elle avait oublié à quel point Ron avait toujours été prêt au sacrifice. Elle ne vit pas le courage briller dans ses yeux. Elle ne le comprit que lorsqu'il posa rapidement sa main sur le bras de Neville.

-Ton enfant a besoin de toi, répondit alors Ron.

Il n'y eut qu'une seconde, un regard entre Ron et Hermione. Puis le rouquin tourna à la première intersection et se mit à courir. Elle entendait ses pas précipités s'éloigner.

Hermione eut un mouvement pour le retenir mais Neville la retient. Hermione cria silencieusement, la main tendue, et Neville la serra avec force contre lui. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, Ron s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Ils venaient de le perdre à jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les hurlements du rouquin et pleurèrent silencieusement en écho.

.

Hermione n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer au QG. Elle avait chargé Neville de rapport. C'était l'ancien Gryffondor qui avait annoncé la mort de Ron. Enfin, c'était la version qu'ils avaient convenu. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'Harry sache que son meilleur ami avait été torturé puis amené à Voldemort. À l'heure qu'il était, nul doute que Ron était bel et bien décédé. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Continuant de se balancer sur l'une des balançoires du petit parc dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée, Hermione chanta à voix basse une chanson triste. Elle essayait d'aller toujours plus haut, comme si elle pouvait atteindre les nuages. Elle tendit la main, pensant à son ami disparu, pensant à Charlie aussi. Elle n'avait pu affronter ni son amant ni son deuxième meilleur ami ni sa famille sorcière. Pour peu, elle se serait traitée de lâche. La culpabilité lui étreignait le coeur. Elle aurait dû se sacrifier à la place de Ron. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait pensé à Charlie, à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait et elle n'avait pas pu. Elle aimait vivre. Elle savait qu'elle était utile à la guerre. Et puis, il y avait l'ordre d'Harry, sa condition pour ne pas trop participer aux actions menée sur le terrain.

Un lourd sanglot la secoua, elle lâcha les lances de la balançoire et la laissa l'expulser violemment. Son corps s'égratigna sous les gravillons mais elle l'ignora. Peu importait. Ses deux mains, pleines de petits cailloux, plaquées sur son visage, Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le sol froid ne lui fit aucun effet tant son corps était secoué par la peine.

Une grande main lui prit l'épaule et l'attira contre un corps chaud. Elle le reconnut sans mal : c'était Charlie. Son parfum flottait dans l'air, son corps épousait le sien.

Charlie la laissa pleurer un long moment en lui caressant le dos. Lui aussi pleurait, Hermione le savait. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, ignorant le froid qui les étreignaient en écho.

Puis, Hermione mit sa main sur la joue de Charlie et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle bougea à peine les lèvres mais Charlie comprit et les fit transplaner. Elle avait besoin de lui.

.

Comme quelques jours auparavant, Hermione s'éveilla sous le regard de Charlie. L'ancien dragonnier n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et faisait rarement des nuits complètes. Ils se regardèrent et, comme Hermione l'avait fait pour lui, Charlie laissa à son amante du temps. Il savait qu'elle allait lui raconter. Il savait que c'était dur. Mais il voulait savoir, l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Il s'est sacrifié pour nous, murmura alors Hermione. C'est moi qui aurais dû y aller mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu Cha…

Charlie la serra alors de toutes ses forces. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre. Mais comment allait-il surmonter le sacrifice de son petit frère ?

.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione, finit par dire Harry d'une voix forte.

Toute la salle tourna alors les yeux vers la brunette qui était restée inhabituellement silencieuse. C'était la première réunion depuis la mort de Ron et, en tant que bras droit, la jeune femme se devait d'être présente. Ne serait-ce que pour les apparences. Au loin, elle savait que le regard discret de Charlie la couvrait et cela lui donnait du courage.

Un raclement de chaise la fit sursauter. Les yeux un peu brillant, Hermione regarda Ginny s'approcher. La rouquine pleurait déjà. Elle n'hésita pas à se pencher et prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

-Il t'aimait tu sais.

Oui, Hermione le savait. Et c'était d'autant plus dur. Tous ici présents savaient qu'elle avait repoussé les avances du grand roux. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle avait peur, car c'était la guerre. Aucun ne se doutait qu'elle aimait un des ses frères.

Pleurant silencieusement, Hermione serra la fiancée de son meilleur ami. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais elles s'appréciaient.

Hermione fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs minutes puis elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Ginny et releva le regard. Il était fort, déterminé et balayait la pièce. Elle regarda un à un les membres présents. Son aura de chef refaisait surface.

-Ils ne seront pas morts pour rien. Nous allons les venger. Promettez-le moi !

Et la salle promit.

.

-Je prends Remus, clama Tonks en souriant à son mari.

C'était le grand jour. Ils avaient décidé de frapper le QG des mangemorts. Tout cela n'avait que trop duré, la mort d'Arthur les avait convaincu. Ils étaient tous pleins de force et de courage. Ils étaient prêts, avaient mis de côté la tristesse. Cinq équipes de quatre dirigées par cinq grands membres de l'Ordre prendraient d'assaut le manoir à la recherche du dernier horcruxe, Nagini. Chacun des membres avait un croc de basilic à sa disposition. Pendant ce temps, les autres les couvriraient. Ils avaient déjà conscience que beaucoup d'entre eux allaient mourir.

-Et moi Charlie, dit alors Bill.

Hermione frissonna. Ils allaient être séparés. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le choisir. Et elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard lourd. Hermione se força à briser le lien visuel, retenant une larme traître.

-Gred, souffla alors Georges en souriant doucement.

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans les mains mais tous virent que le coeur n'y était pas vraiment.

-Neville, dit alors Hermione.

L'ancien Gryffondor hocha gravement la tête et se plaça aux côtés d'Hermione. Sa main maladroite serrant brièvement l'épaule de son amie.

Lançant un regard à son meilleur ami, Hermione vit que celui-ci était loin d'être ravi. Il avait beau être un membre majeur, son équipe, la cinquième, lui avait été imposée. Tous des anciens Aurors, des graines de guerriers. Le Survivant avait été forcé d'être séparé de ses amis. Il n'avait exigé qu'une chose : que Ginny ne participe pas au combat et qu'elle garde les enfants. La rouquine avait eu beau crier, le choix avait été fait pour elle. Elle était la faiblesse d'Harry, sa part d'égoïsme.

-Angelina, souffla Georges.

Celle-ci lui sourit et embrassa Fred. Au moins, ils étaient ensembles.

-Et Lee, continua alors Georges.

Une deuxième équipe était au complet.

Tonks balaya la salle du regard mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de choisir.

-Minerva, demanda alors Hermione.

L'enseignante sourit à son ancienne élève et se plaça fièrement à ses côtés.

Hermione savait que les deux membres qu'elle avait choisi étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour elle. Elle leur faisait confiance. Et elle savait qu'ils faisaient partis des meilleurs.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Charlie était soulagé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et silencieusement, elle lui demanda de tenir sa promesse. Il hocha la tête, déterminé.

-Filius, compléta Bill.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

-Taylor et Seamus.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent silencieusement. L'air était pesant.

-Hermione, appela Bill, à toi l'honneur.

-Je veux Blaise.

Le métisse, tapit dans un coin, la regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à être choisi, peu lui faisait confiance. Il avait été récupéré à peine quelques jours plus tôt. C'était ce qu'Hermione avait exigé. Il était trop suspecté dans son rôle d'espion. Et l'avantage avec Hermione Granger, c'est qu'elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sans un mot, l'ancien mangemort se plaça derrière Hermione.

-Krum, clôt alors Bill.

Les équipes étaient prêtes.

.

Hermione détestait les au revoir ou les adieux. Elle estimait qu'ils portaient malheur. C'était stupide bien sûr, mais c'était ancré en elle. Pour autant, elle avait tenu à étreindre tout le monde avant de partir en mission. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas bénéficier d'un dernier moment, aussi bref soit-il, avec chacun d'entre eux. Et alors qu'elle avait voulu se diriger vers Charlie, Harry l'avait amené au loin et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

-Promets-moi de revenir, demanda son meilleur ami avec une voix d'enfant.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry, grimaça la jeune femme.

Tout ça leur faisait du mal. Ils eurent une pensée muette pour Ron et se serrèrent les mains.

-Mais je ferrai tout pour, chuchota Hermione.

Les yeux brillants, les deux amis de toujours ce regardèrent.

-Merci Hermione.

-Merci à toi, Harry.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, tout avait été dit. C'était un merci lourd de sens et de reconnaissance. Lourd de souvenirs. Harry embrassa le front de la jeune femme dans un geste protecteur puis il se retira de quelques pas.

La masse de soldat s'en alla dans une centaine de « plop ». Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Charlie, mais avant de transplaner, elle avait entendu qu'Harry lui avait dit « À tout à l'heure ».

.

Essoufflée, Hermione s'appuya contre un mur, une main sur les côtes. Elle respirait avec difficulté et ne voyait plus très nettement. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient dans le Manoir Malefoy. Non seulement elle avait perdu son équipe de vue, mais en plus les mangemorts étaient bien plus nombreux que prévu. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit seulement blessée. Bien que le mangemort à ses trousses était un problème en soi.

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait le regard hagard, elle vit une queue de serpent glisser sur le sol.

Son cerveau fonctionna en une fraction de seconde. Elle avait promis un futur à Charlie, elle avait plus ou moins promis à Harry qu'elle le reverrait. Mais la guerre était plus importante qu'elle, qu'eux. Sans réfléchir plus, elle s'élança à la poursuite du serpent, le crochet de basilic en main. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tout allait se jouer pour elle.

Elle tourna au même angle que l'animal et fut surprise de le voir se retourner. Les yeux sombres du reptile la regardèrent. Avec rapidité, l'animal jaillit sur elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux, le croc de basilic tendu, tenu par ses deux mains. Elle aurait au moins réussi ça.

« Je ne veux pas mourir », se dit-elle. Mais elle savait que c'était peut-être trop tard.

Le corps du serpent l'emporta dans la chute. Elle entendit son bras craquer et ouvrit les yeux. La douleur était si forte qu'elle lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir. Les dents du reptile claquèrent à quelques centimètres de son nez. Hermione était tétanisée. Puis, soudain, une fumée noirâtre l'enveloppa. Les hurlements de Ron se mêlèrent à ceux de ses parents. Elle vit Charlie et Harry se battre à mort. C'était rapide mais distinct. Puis tout s'arrêta et la fumée disparue. Elle était en vie.

.

Le visage noir, la chemise déchirée et tachée de sang, Hermione avança en boitant. Toute sa force avait disparu mais elle savait que c'était bientôt la fin de la bataille. Parmi les corps qui jonchaient le sol, Hermione avait distingué un bon nombre de mangemort. Malheureusement, elle avait aussi reconnu des amis. L'équipe de Tonks n'avait pas survécu, aucun d'entre eux. Lee, Minerva, Viktor et deux anciens Aurors de l'équipe d'Harry non plus.

Décidant de pleurer plus tard, Hermione avala difficilement le peu de salive qui lui restait. Il lui fallait un peu de force encore, quelques efforts. C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry, contorsionné au sol. Le dernier Auror de son équipe se battait pour le protéger mais il semblait en mauvaise posture. Hermione n'hésita pas et sortit sa baguette, bénissant le fait que ce soit son bras gauche qui soit cassé. Encore un effort. Elle commença à prononcer un sort mais ses jambes cédèrent. Celui qu'elle avait pris pour un mangemort, était Ron. Ron se battait contre eux, les yeux vitreux. Ron au visage déformé. Le sadisme des mangemorts prit la jeune femme en plein coeur.

L'Auror tomba. Ron la vit alors, il inclina la tête les yeux vides. Puis il dirigea sa baguette vers elle.

Le coup de grâce était là. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas contre Ron. Elle préféra se laisser mourir. Elle n'avait plus la force. Elle était incapable de bouger. Tétanisée, les yeux rivés sur son ami. Il eut un sourire effrayant, possédé. Avec douleur elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus voir.

-Stupéfix !, cria une voix forte dans son dos.

Une main agrippa le bras blessé d'Hermione avec fermeté, lui arrachant en cri de douleur. L'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de croiser des iris noires.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?

Blaise venait de la sauver. La boucle était, d'une certaine façon, bouclée. Quelle ironie.

Le métisse se précipita alors vers Harry comme immobile sur le sol, amenant Hermione au passage. Le Survivant avait le souffle court et douloureux. Hermione sut que Voldemort n'était pas étranger à cette douleur.

-Harry, appela doucement la jeune femme. Harry je suis là.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque se soulevait avec douleur. Sans un mot, les deux anciens Gryffondors se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-Ne le regarde pas, souffla Harry. Je veux oublier ça Hermione.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants puis se retourna vers Blaise. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Plus tard.

-Amène-le loin et surveille-le. Quittez cette bataille. S'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme approuva et s'éloigna d'eux. Quelques secondes, un « plop » retentit.

Hermione plaqua sa main droite sur la joue d'Harry, bloquant leurs regards. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

-Écoute-moi. J'ai tué Nagini. On y est presque Harry. Plus que Voldemort et tout ça c'est fini.

Une lueur d'espoir flotta dans les yeux d'Harry. Il hocha la tête et lui prit la main. De leurs démarches saccadées, ils s'avancèrent vers leur destin.

.

Le silence tendu les entourait. Ils étaient face au monstre qui avait instauré tout ce massacre. Hermione ressentit une vague de haine. Harry se tenait devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Sa respiration était saccadée mais il imposait toute sa force. C'était le combat du siècle qui allait se dérouler et tous dans la salle les observait en silence. D'un coup d'oeil, Hermione remarqua Neville et l'un des jumeaux. Quatre mangemorts et Voldemort leur faisait face. Tout était encore possible, pour les deux camps. Harry et elle s'étaient soignés du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, pour être prêt et avoir toutes les chances de leur côté. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas des mangemorts présents. En regardant Voldemort, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était en parfaite forme. Cela s'imposa à elle : il souriait car il n'avait pratiquement pas combattu, contrairement à Harry.

-Eh bien Harry Potter, es-tu enfin prêt à mourir ?

Avec discrétion, Hermione s'éloigna en boitant légèrement. Ce n'était pas son combat. Cela le deviendrait si Harry le perdait. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait d'abord couvrir ses arrières. Comme un seul homme, le jumeau, Neville et elle se rapprochèrent. Les mangemorts souriaient sadiquement.

-Dis-moi chérie, tu lâches le bébé Potter maintenant qu'il est face à notre maître ?, demanda Bellatrix les yeux fous.

Hermione leva sa baguette et attaqua avec rapidité. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que ses alliés s'étaient également mis à attaquer les autres mangemorts.

Surprise, Bellatrix perdit son air triomphant et se laissa gagner par la colère.

-Comment as-tu oser ? Sale Sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-elle alors.

Des éclairs multicolores illuminèrent alors la pièce mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard était fixé sur l'infâme Lestrange.

-Sais-tu quelles ont été les dernières paroles d'Arthur Weasley ?, demanda Bellatrix avec dédain tout en contrant un sort d'Hermione.

Mais la technique de la mangemort ne marchait pas, Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle réfléchissait à sa stratégie. Elle vit une brèche en voyant un corps étendu derrière Bellatrix. Si Hermione réussissait à faire reculer la mangemort, celle-ci aurait quelques secondes d'inattention et ce serait l'ouverture qu'Hermione attendait.

-Pitié, imita Lestrange, ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants.

-Expelliarmus !

Comme prévu, Bellatrix para le sort mais recula un peu sous la force du sortilège. Ses pieds shootèrent alors dans le corps inanimé de Luna.

-Avada Kedavra, hurla alors Hermione.

Comme au ralenti, Hermione regarda le jet vert se diriger vers Bellatrix. Le sort la percuta en pleine poitrine. Hermione ferma une seconde les yeux. Elle avait réussi. Prenant une autre seconde, Hermione regarda Luna dont le corps était encore gonflé par sa grossesse. Elle avait accouché quelques semaines plus tôt. Pourquoi était-elle venue ?

Plus tard, se rappela-t-elle. Le combat n'était pas fini. Se retournant, Hermione vit le jumeau aux prises de deux mangemorts. Hermione tua le premier dans le dos. Plus tard la culpabilité. Avec rapidité, le jumeau vint à bout du deuxième. Il la regarda et lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant avant de venir en aide à Neville qui avait de plus en plus de mal à combattre. Hermione chercha alors Harry mais il n'était plus dans la pièce.

Plus tard la fatigue, elle devait les retrouver.

.

Harry Potter et Voldemort combattaient avec acharnement. Hermione eut le souffle coupé en voyant la rapidité de leurs sorts. Elle avait presque du mal à suivre. Tout deux étaient si pris dans leur combat mortel que rien ne les atteignait. Décidant qu'agir serait trop dangereux, Hermione choisit de couvrir les arrières d'Harry tout en étant vigilante au duel. Si Harry perdait, elle devrait agir vite.

-Tu vas mourir pour de bon cette fois, Harry Potter, comme ton père, souffla Voldemort pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Et se fut la parole qui signa sa perte. Une puissante force se forma autour d'Harry. Hermione comprit qu'il pensait à tous les innocents morts pour rien. Morts pour la paix. Et cela sembla décupler sa magie. Un dôme de magie entoura le combat et Hermione se rapprocha. Elle était le seul témoin d'un moment historique.

-Avada Kedavra, hurla Voldemort.

-Expelliarmus !, contra Harry avec force.

Les deux jais de lumières s'entre choquèrent et s'unirent. Hermione fixa le jet rouge gagner du terrain. Rouge comme le courage des Gryffondor. Rouge comme le sang qui avait coulé en vain. Hermione sut qu'Harry allait gagner. Elle regarda alors le visage de Voldemort. Celui-ci était horrifié. Lui aussi avait comprit qu'il allait perdre.

Soudain, le corps de Tom Jedusor fut expulsé. Harry s'écroula.

-Harry !, cria Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

Faible, Harry la regarda et sourit quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un instant dans la quiétude de leur silence. Au loin, un mangemort fuyait en hurlant que Voldemort avait été vaincu. Il y aurait certainement des années de pourchasse mais Hermione savait qu'ils étaient tranquilles pour aujourd'hui au moins. Il allait falloir combattre la mort de leurs amis dans un premier temps.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et ils se relevèrent.

Hermione et Harry se sourirent, fatigués. Tout était enfin fini. Après tant d'efforts et de pertes, le calvaire était enfin fini. Dans un même regard, ils regardèrent le corps de Tom Jédusor puis se sourirent à nouveau.

-Je dois retourner voir Ginny…, commença Harry mal à l'aise. Lui dire qu'aucune autre part d'âme n'était dans mon corps et…

Hermione regarda avec amusement son meilleur ami mettre une main dans ses cheveux et chercher ses mots. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Hermione plaça trois doigts de sa main droite sur la bouche d'Harry.

-File, souffla-t-elle, je ne crains plus rien.

Le regard reconnaissant, Harry serra une nouvelle fois Hermione dans ses bras et partit en courant pour transplaner au calme. Il avait besoin de concentration. Hermione regarda sa silhouette boitante disparaître et se réalisa à quel point la vie était belle. Elle songea à toutes les options qui s'offraient à elle. À elle et à Charlie.

Prise d'une angoisse, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu son amant. Aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes, elle s'avança au milieu de ses frères de combat, cherchant Charlie.

Avec soulagement, elle vit le visage de plusieurs amis. Neville lui lança un sourire triste, les yeux humides. Il avait dû apprendre pour Luna. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient à ses côtés.

Puis soudain, au milieu de la foule, Hermione reconnut la carrure de Charlie.

-Cha !, cria-t-elle, incapable de bouger.

Le rouquin se détourna de sa famille et se précipita vers elle. Il courrait tandis qu'elle resta là, à le regarder sans réaliser. Le soulagement lui coupa la gorge. Il la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer, si fort que les pieds d'Hermione ne touchèrent plus le sol. Il était fou. Fou de joie de la retrouver enfin.

-Tu n'as rien, Merlin soit loué.

Hermione fut incapable de répondre et serra son amant de son bras valide, ignorant la douleur de son bras gauche, pas complètement guérit. Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Charlie et Harry étaient vivants.

-Sans notre promesse, j'aurais abandonné tu sais, murmura Charlie enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Hermione gigota dans ses bras, mal à l'aise. Avec tendresse, Charlie la reposa au sol et la dévora des yeux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'amour. Rapidement cependant, elle baissa les yeux.

-J'ai abandonné, deux fois. Et les deux fois je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai été sauvée, chuchota-t-elle avant de relever les yeux. Je suis désolée Charlie. Je manque de force.

Charlie la regarda tendrement et replaça une mèche de cheveux brune derrière l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse Hermione. Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait ces mots.

.

Neville serrait dans ses bras son fils. Un prince aux cheveux d'or.

-Luna aurait adoré cet enterrement, chuchota Harry en serrant l'épaule de son ami.

Tout n'était que couleur. Chacun avait raconté des anecdotes drôles où Luna avait été présente. Luna était l'innocence, avait dit Hermione, la gentillesse pure.

-Et elle aurait adoré la tenue de Lorcan.

Le petit garçon avait des vêtements jaunes. Comme le soleil, avait dit Luna lors de l'achat.

-Merci d'être là, murmura Neville la voix prise par l'émotion.

Un petit silence les entoura tandis que les trois anciens Gryffondor regardaient le soleil disparaître à l'horizon.

-Comment va Ron ?, demanda alors Neville.

Le regard d'Harry et d'Hermione se souda et ils se sourirent avec complicité.

-Mieux, répondit alors Hermione.

Tous savaient que Ron ne se remettrait jamais complètement. Certaines séquelles physiques ne pouvaient être réparées. Mais le rouquin était vivant et ne laissait pas passer cette chance. Il voulait profiter de chaque seconde.

-Il a juste du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione soit fiancée à Charlie. Mais je crois que ça l'aide aussi à remonter la pente.

Avec émotion, Hermione regarda la jolie bague qui ornait son annulaire. Rien de trop clinquant, juste un anneau et une pierre précieuse. Charlie avait bien fait les choses.

Neville sourit à Hermione. Il avait été là quand de sa voix bourrue, Charlie avait annoncé qu'il allait épouser Hermione. Le second fils Weasley avait fait sa demande en mariage dans un jeu d'énigme, animant l'esprit de réflexion d'Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs décryptage, Hermione avait découvert un lieu. Une petite maison en haut d'une colline. Charlie l'y attendait, les mains dans les poches. Il lui avait dit que cette maison serait la leur si elle le voulait et dans la foulée, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Pas de genoux à terre, juste une bague dans sa main qu'il tendait vers elle. Pas de long discours, Charlie n'était pas comme ça. Juste un « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser Hermione ? ».

-Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?, demanda Neville.

-La date n'est pas encore prévue. Nous attendons que Ron soit rétabli, sourit Hermione.

Neville hocha la tête. Lorcan bougea dans les bras de son père et tendit les bras vers Hermione. C'était Ginny la marraine mais Hermione ressentait la même affection. Souriant elle prit le bambin dans ses bras. Et à l'ombre du soleil, Hermione se dit que la nouvelle génération aurait une vie libre.

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'oublie pas « A découvert » (le début est écrit) mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple d'une autre façon. Je voulais exploiter une autre facette d'Hermione. Une où elle n'est pas complètement courageuse sans être lâche._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est tellement encourageant et motivant d'avoir des retours (même négatifs)._

 _A bientôt_

 _Mademoiselle Lys_


End file.
